To Love and Serve
by Mrs. Agget
Summary: FGB fic for mynameisserendipity. Kingward and Knightsper.


**AN: Hey y'all, I have finally finished my FGB, and I want to thank Mynameisserendipity for buying me, telling me what she wanted, and then having unending patience while I finished this for her. She is my kindred, and it was a pleasure writing this for her. Thank you, mon amie, for giving me permission to post this! Je t'aime!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**To Love and Serve**

_"And in the day when he shall walk abroad_

_Like sylvan nymphs my pages shall be clad..._

_Sometimes a lovely boy in Dian's shape,_

_With hair that gilds the water as it glides,_

_And in his sportful hands an olive tree_

_To hide those parts which men delight to see,_

_Shall bathe him in a spring..."_

- Christopher Marlowe

_"But I began to rule the unhappy sight_

_Of that faire Boy that had my heart intangles;_

_Cursing the time, the Place, the sense, the sin;_

_I came, I saw, I viewed, I slipped in."_

- Richard Barnfield

**~~XO~~**

**EPOV**

Standing at my bedchamber window, I watched. The King, my father, had his knights out in the courtyard sparring, preparing for war. Information was brought to my father just last morn, announcing that the Scots were going to attack in a month's time. However, I wasn't watching the knights because I wanted to join them. No, I was watching them because Sir Jasper was out there.

From the moment Sir Jasper was inducted into the Knighthood by my father, I was smitten. He had skin that had been kissed by the sun, hands calloused from hard work, a well muscled body, hair that fell in lush, golden waves to the top of his shirt collar, and piercing blue eyes that reminded me of the summer sky. He was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

Of course, all of the members of the knighthood were constantly roaming the castle grounds, and the castle itself. They were mostly running errands for my father, or were in meeting with him. I had my Princely duties of sitting in these meetings as well, in preparation for when the throne was mine. Needless to say, I was able to observe Sir Jasper a lot.

During these meetings between the knighthood and my father, I listened to them, of course, but at the same time, I could not help but memorize all I could of Jasper. The way his eyes had lines at the corners when he smiled or laughed, the wonderful dimples he wore in his cheeks when he smiled widely, and even the lines that formed between his brows as he concentrated on something all had me mesmerised. I unashamedly wanted this man.

Startled, I turned around to see Emmett, my personal servant, enter the room. He sat down in my desk chair, pulled some parchment out of my desk, and proceeded to write. Emmett had been assigned to me two years ago, but only in the company of others was he my servant. He was my greatest comrade and confidante. I told him anything and everything.

My father chose Emmett to be my servant and protector because he was the biggest commoner among the kingdom. He was trained to fight, and fought well. He was a big man, tall and muscular, with black hair and blue eyes. He looked very intimidating, and I must admit, when he was first assigned to me, I was afraid of him. But, as we conversed and learned each other's personalities, I realised there was no one I would rather have with me than him. He was kind and thoughtful, gracious and funny.

"Are you writing Miss Rosalie?" I asked him then, and he smiled over at me.

"I am, but I will only deliver the letter if she agrees to me tonight."

"So, you're asking her, then?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Yes," Emmett smiled wider. "I received permission from both her father and His Majesty just this morn."

"I am so happy for you, Emmett," I told him, and meant it. Miss Rosalie was a very lucky woman.

"So," Emmett said, rising from the chair and laying the quill next to his letter. "What had you so captivated when I entered the room?"

Smiling, he walked to the window and looked out. I knew what he was seeing, and I could feel my face reddening. Emmett knew of my preference for men, and of Sir Jasper in particular. Surprisingly, he accepted my choice and never slandered or ridiculed me. This was one of the many reasons I was so close to Emmett; he never judged, and he kept my secret. If anyone learned of my preference, I would be executed, especially if my father knew. All sodomites were executed, royalty or not.

"Ahh, I see," Emmett jested, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Emmett, stop," I said quietly, walking away from the window. Sitting on my bed, I wrung my hands together. Emmett watched me for a moment, then pulled the desk chair over in front of me.

"What's wrong, my lord?" he asked softly, sitting on the chair and propping his elbows on his knees.

"Why must I want what I cannot have, Emmett?" I asked dejectedly. "Tonight, at my birthday celebration, my father is expecting me to choose a maiden to court. After tonight, I have a month to decide and tell him." Looking down, I whispered, "There is only one I want."

Emmett rested a gentle hand on my shoulder. "I know, and I have devised a plan for you two to be alone tonight."

"What?" I asked, looking quickly up at Emmett. "Surely you jest."

"No," Emmett smiled. "As soon as you are finished eating, excuse yourself and go out of the ballroom into the hall. Your father will send me out there with you, and I will bring Sir Jasper."

My eyes widened. "But Father will suspect-"

"He won't," Emmett cut me off. "I will explain to His Majesty that I might need extra protection because of the festivities tonight. Thieves will be lurking around the castle."

"They will," I agreed. "That is a brilliant plan, Emmett. Thank you."

"You're very welcome, my lord," Emmett said with a smile. "Now, have a rest before the celebration and I will wake you in a bit so you can have a bath."

Nodding, I moved fully onto my bed, settling against the pillows. Emmett removed my shoes and sat them on the floor as I yawned. The heat of the day always made me drowsy.

With the assurance that he would be right outside the door, Emmett took his quill, ink, and paper, and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. It wasn't long until I was drifting off to sleep.

~~XO~~

_Honey blond curls were tickling my cheeks while we kissed. I was in heaven as the taste of Sir Jasper filled my mouth and his smell, musky and rich, invaded my nose. I was surrounded by him, and I wanted more. White roses from the gardens floated around us in the moonlight. Heaven must be like this._

_Soft lips trailed down my spine mixed with a fullness I had never experienced before. Sir Jasper, filling me, was my Eden. Slowly, reverently, he thrusted, assaulting my ears with noises I gladly echoed._

_Lying in the afterglow, we tangled together, with Sir Jasper's damp curls against my equally damp chest. It was then that I heard the most beautiful words ever spoken._

_"I love you, Edward."_

Snapping my eyes open, I looked down and quickly covered my straining hardness, easily visible with the light doeskin breeches I wore. My brow was damp, and I was trembling. Did I really have that dream? Gods, yes, I did, and it made my heart constrict in my chest knowing that it would never be reality. Or could it? I was heir to the throne. Why couldn't I get what I wanted? I could always tell Father that I wanted Sir Jasper as my personal protection, along with Emmett. If he cares for me as much as he says he does, could or would he refuse me? I didn't think so.

Getting out of bed, I walked to the open window in hopes of a breeze to cool my flushed skin. There was none so I went back to sit on my bed. I felt as if I was in severe trouble. Every thought was tainted by Sir Jasper, and now my dreams were too. I could not concentrate on my duties, sitting in meetings and talks, helping my father, like this. Sir Jasper was unattainable, and I needed to stop these feelings and thoughts. If I did not, England would suffer.

Taking a deep breath, relieved that the hardness in my breeches was gone, I swore to myself right then that I would be the heir I was supposed to be. I would make my father proud and be the ruler he expects of me. Vowing to myself that I would be determined, I pushed my thoughts and feelings for Sir Jasper to the back of my mind. I would be alone, but I would be strong, and respected.

Rising from my bed, I went to the door and opened it, startling Emmett. He looked at me with his hand on his chest. "My lord!" he exclaimed. "You frightened me! Are you well?"

"Yes, Emmett. I just wanted to tell you I want my bath now."

"As you wish, my lord," Emmett responded and I closed the door to my chambers. It wasn't long before Emmett knocked on my door, and I pulled it open to let him and the other servants in, each of them carrying buckets of steaming water. I sat in my desk chair, watching as they filed past, each of them nodding to me in turn. To them, they were getting a privilege, being allowed into my private chambers, and they acted as such. Watching them act like that did not make me feel superior. If I told my father that, he would scoff at me and tell me I should act like the heir I am supposed to be. My father was a pillock.

Soon, the smell of lavender assaulted my nose and I breathed in deeply. The smell of lavender was so calming for me and that was one of the first things I let Emmett know when he was assigned to me, that he must always put lavender oil in my baths. The maiden Emmett was courting, Miss Rosalie of the Hale family, made my lavender oil. I was touched and pleased at her kindness, and she had been making it for me ever since. Emmett was truly blessed to have found Miss Rosalie. They matched each other perfectly.

Even though I had only just resolved to forget about Sir Jasper, my thoughts of Miss Rosalie and Emmett brought him to the forefront of my mind once again. Who was I to deny myself my feelings? There was no point, as I knew deep in the recesses of my mind that I would never be able to just forget him. I had fallen too hard now, and there was no way I culd go back.

The servants filed out of my chambers then, nodding at me on their way out. When the last one had pulled my door closed, I went in my bathchamber to find Emmett laying out my robe and a big, fluffy cloth to dry myself with.

"I will be right outside should you need anything," Emmett said, then left quietly.

Disrobing quickly, I entered the bath and relished in the feel of the water surrounding me. Even though it was warm outside, I preferred my bath hot. The smell of the lavender surrounded me and I leaned back against the bath, closing my eyes.

~~XO~~

As Emmett buckled my shoes, I ran my hand nervously through my hair. It was time for me to join the celebration. I felt ill, knowing that in just a short time, I would be alone with Sir Jasper. What would I say to him? As much as I thought about it, no answer came to mind. I just knew I would make a bumbling fool of myself in front of him.

Standing back in front of me, Emmett said, "It's time to go down, my lord." His eyes were shining with excitement, while I'm sure mine were full of fear. I was certainly frightened, and as Emmett led me down to the ballroom, I barely remember the journey. My mind was too occupied with the nerves I felt and the fear that threatened to consume me.

As we approached the ballroom doors, I stopped, willing my hands to stop their shaking. Sir Jasper was on the other side of those doors, sitting next to my father at the High table. In a very short time, I would be speaking to him. Even though I had watched him from afar for so long and longed to be with him, I was still unsure of what to say.

Emmett opened the doors and my father stood, calling for attention. He introduced me and I hardly remember walking to the High table. I took my place next to my father, with Emmett right beside me, and he immediately leaned over to my ear.

"I have had a talk with Sir Jasper," he muttered, and my eyes widened.

Turning to look at him, I saw the smug look on his face and hissed, "Please tell me you jest, Emmett!"

"I jest not, my lord," Emmett replied, and I silently cursed the happy look on his face. I was utterly speechless, and I looked out at the guests eating and dancing, pretending to be interested in them. There were a fair few maidens among the lot, and I felt my father nudge my side.

"Have you found a comely maiden that catches your fancy yet, my son?" He asked, and I tried not to cringe.

"No, Father, not yet," I replied.

"The night is young, son," he intoned. "Plenty of time to dance and talk with the young maidens."

Ignoring his last comment, I turned back to Emmett. "What did you speak to him about, Emmett?" I asked, and he smirked at me.

"I told him you wanted to speak to him," Emmett replied, and my mouth dropped open. Quickly, I composed myself.

"You _what_?" My mouth opened and closed a few times, as I was completely at a loss for words. "Why would you do that to me?"

My heart was pounding in my chest, and my breaths were short. I couldn't fathom why Emmett would just feed me to the wolves like he did. Now, Sir Jasper thought I wanted to speak with him, and I did, but I wanted to do it on my own terms, not being forced by Emmett!

"My lord," Emmett said in a softer tone, "calm yourself. Do you not trust me?"

"I trust you with my life, Emmett, but..." Slowly I stopped speaking as a realization came to me. Emmett's actions helped me see. Jasper_ knew._ He knew I fancied him. What was I meant to do?

My thoughts must have been easily read in my expressions because Emmett was suddenly beaming at me. "Yes, my lord," he said. "He knows, and he reciprocates."

This time when my mouth hung open, I didn't bother to try to conceal the shock I was feeling. Emmett chuckled lightly, placed his finger under my chin, and closed my mouth for me. I could form no words. My eyes were wide and my body was numb. It was disbelief. It was surely too good to be the truth. I must have been dreaming.

After a moment, I pushed my uneaten food away from me and turned to my father. "I must get some air, Father. I'm feeling a bit ill."

Father frowned at me for a moment, then nodded his head, looking at Emmett. "Please escort my son to the gardens for some fresh air, please," he said, and Emmett nodded obediently.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he answered. "If you please, may I bring Sir Jasper with us, as added protection? There is the possibility of lurking thieves about tonight."

Father seemed to think for a moment, then nodded his assent. "You may," he told Emmett, then proceeded to tell Jasper his task. Father may have not noticed, but I certainly saw the most beautiful shade of pink grace Sir Jasper's cheeks as he nodded to Father and rose from his chair.

Our walk to the gardens was heavy with silence. Sir Jasper kept his eyes trained on the doors that would take us outdoors and mine were trained on the floor. The only sound was the echo of our footfalls on the stone floor.

Sir Jasper pushed the doors open and I stepped onto the soft grass, breathing in deep lungfuls of the cool night air. It helped to calm and prepare me for the conversation I was to have. As Sir Jasper closed the doors, Emmett beckoned to me and I followed him to the back wall of the garden. It was well hidden.

Sir Jasper moved to stand next to me and I watched as Emmett walked to the edge of the almost enclosure we were in. He stood with his back to us, and I silently thanked him for respecting our privacy.

As I looked at Sir Jasper, the moonlight shined on the shoulder and chest plate of his First Knight regalia. It illuminated his hair, giving it a silvery tone. He was breathtaking, and I could feel the heat in my face as I blushed.

We were silent for a moment, staring into each others' eyes, but I could not read his emotions. Clearing my throat, I asked, "Did Emmett speak the truth?"

My voice sounded small in the night air, but Sir Jasper smiled.

"He speaks the truth, my lord," he intoned softly, and my heart felt as if it was going to escape from my chest. I was in disbelief of his words. The man I had yearned for for so long fancied me. It was surreal. I was in Heaven. The words that Jasper told me next shattered my heart just as quickly as it became elated.

"However, we cannot be together," Sir Jasper said sadly, and I immediately felt tears fill my eyes.

"Why?" I choked out, and his eyes bored into mine, willing me to understand.

"I am going to war in a month's time, and you are heir to the throne," he explained, but I was uninterested in hearing it. His eyes were swimming with tears, and mine began to spill over, leaving cold wetness on my cheeks.

Before Sir Jasper could say anything more, I fled the gardens and ran to my chambers. After slamming the door and bolting it, I threw myself on my bed and let my grief overtake me. I was utterly heartbroken, and angry. Sir Jasper fancied me, but wasn't willing to take the chance. Was it only because of the war? There was no way for me to know.

It wasn't long before I heard banging on my chamber door, followed by Emmett's voice pleading for me to let him in. I paid him no mind. I only wanted to be alone with my broken heart and my grief.

Throughout the night, I lay there curled around my pillow, lost in sadness. There was an ever present knocking on my door, along with the voices of Emmett and my father. Why wouldn't they just leave me be?

Closing my eyes, I let Sir Jasper's words consume my mind, and I thought I would perish from the pain. Had I fallen in love with him already? The intense ache in my chest told me it was true. I was in love with Sir Jasper, and probably had been from shortly after he was inducted into the Knighthood.

My thoughts continued to swirl around in my mind, taunting me, while slow tears leaked from my eyes. I had no idea when sleep overtook me, but the next time I opened them, it was to sunlight flooding my chambers. The light hurt my sensitive and swollen eyes, so I closed them again quickly. I had no desire to move from my bed to close the drapes, and I didn't.

I drifted in and out of sleep all day. The pain in my chest made my body feel like lead was running through my veins, anchoring me to my bed. The knocking and calls to me were still audible, and I remember yelling for everyone to leave me be. When they did, I welcomed the heavy silence. The lonely and desolate feel of it matched my mood perfectly.

For two days, I remained locked in my chambers and my grief. I had no desire to see anyone. There were meetings I was supposed to be attending, but I couldn't bring myself to go to them. Sir Jasper would be there, and I knew I couldn't bear to look upon him without crumbling with grief at the knowledge that he was so close but unreachable.

When I finally came out of my chambers, I endured Emmett, Miss Rosalie, and my father lecturing me for worrying them. My father wanted to know what had happened, and I could not tell him. He tried to persuade me to talk, but I remained silent with him. Emmett told me he had no idea Sir Jasper was going to tell me what he did, and of course, I didn't hold Emmett responsible. Miss Rosalie, bless her, was only concerned that I hadn't eaten. I didn't care about any of it. I was numb.

In the days following until the soldiers and knights had to leave for war, I went through the motions of everyday life, but it was done with heavy feet and a heavy heart. My father noticed my sadness and tried again to get me to speak of it, but I still refused. He could never know.

The morning of the soldiers and knights' departure was clear and cool, and the occupants of the castle met in the courtyard to bid them farewell. Women and children cried, begging their husbands and fathers to return safely, all the while pressing trinkets in their hands to remember them by. It was a sobering moment.

I stood near the castle wall, keeping my distance from the knights. They were in a huddle around my father, gathering instructions. It was only a few minutes until they dispersed, mounting their steeds. Of course, I watched every move of Sir Jasper, my heart breaking all over again. Would he come back? If he did come back, would he change his mind? The only thing for me to do was wait.

Just before my father made the call for them to ride out, I was surprised to see Sir Jasper look at me and give me a sad nod. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but refrained, turning around and riding away without looking back. Once again, I felt my heart shatter in my chest.

~~XO~~

The year following the start of the war was anything but dull. The pain I felt from losing Sir Jasper lessened, but was still very present. Every day, I waited, nerves on edge, for the list of casualties. After reading it over, I would give a small sigh of relief that Sir Jasper's name was absent.

Emmett and Miss Rosalie married that Winter, and I stood by Emmett. It was a nice wedding and ball, but as I watched the happy couple bask in their love for one another, I was torn. My heart ached at the fact that the man I loved was fighting for his life and country, and I was left wanting and alone. I was very pleased for Emmett and Miss Rosalie, however, as they could live their dream.

I dreamed of Sir Jasper often. Some nights, my dreams were good and I would wake with my chest aching and tears in my eyes as I mourned our lost love. Other nights, I had nightmares and would wake screaming, crying, and shaking, trying to get the images of the bloody, war torn corpse of my only love out of my mind.

Also, right before the war ended, my father fell ill. The healer examined him and further broke me by telling me Father had an illness of the lungs, and was only expected to live a few more months. I often prayed to the Gods, asking them why they saw fit to bestow such torture upon me.

At times, that year seemed to take forever, and at other times, it flew. Before I knew what was happening, Emmett and Miss Rosalie had welcomed their first child into the world, Summer had arrived, and the war was over.

~~XO~~

Standing at my window, I watched the celebration below. The war was won, the soldiers were home, and we were free. I, however, felt hollow. Searching the faces of the war weary Knights, I could not see Sir Jasper. Pain clenched my heart as I wondered if he did not make it. If it was true that he did not survive, I would end my own life, heir or not. Even if Sir Jasper was repulsed by me and wanted nothing to do with me, I would rather perish than live knowing I would never see him again.

My chamber door opened and I turned around, expecting Emmett to come in to tell me to get down to the festivities. That was the last place I wanted to be at the moment. It was Emmett at the door, with a smiling Miss Rosalie by his side. "My lord," Emmett said, "you have someone who wishes to see you."

"Tell them I will meet them in the study," I told Emmett, and he just smiled at me.

"Begging your pardon, my lord, but I think it would be best if you convened in here," he said with a raise of his eyebrows.

I must admit, I was intrigued, because if Emmett thought it would be safe for me to see this person in my private rooms, I had no reason to argue. Nodding, I said, "Very well. Let this person in."

Chuckling, Emmett and Miss Rosalie moved out of the doorway and my knees went weak at the sight before me. Walking into my chamber, smiling and looking like the god he was, came Sir Jasper. He was glorious. His hair was messy, his face dirty, and his clothes torn, but it did not matter. He was home, and he was alive. That was all I needed to know to be able to carry on. But wait. Why was he wanting to see me? He should be out joining the celebration.

Frowning, I asked, "Sir Jasp-"

Before anything else could come out of my mouth, I was being pushed against the wall and covered by Sir Jasper's warm body. Then, his lips were on mine. It was as wonderful as I had ever dreamed. All the fantasies I had ever had were nothing compared to this. My mind was a whirlwind of emotions and questions, but all my body felt was Jasper. He was kissing me with such abandonment, nipping and nibbling my lips, and flicking them with his tongue. Unable to control myself, I twined my fingers into his curls and opened my mouth against his with a soft whimper. Finally, oh Gods, finally, I was getting what I had wanted for so long. Questions could wait until later.

I barely heard Emmett tell me he would be guarding my chamber before he shut the door. So lost was I in the pleasure of Jasper's tongue caressing my own, the castle could have fell around us and I would not have known.

Pulling back from our kiss, Jasper searched my eyes with his own. They were a deep blue, evidence of his desire. "My lord," he whispered on short breaths, "I wanted to tell you before I left, but I could not..." He kissed me again, softly.

"Tell me what?" I breathed out, still completely surprised at his actions.

"That I've always loved you," Jasper growled, and took my lips again. He was demanding in his kiss, lips crushing and tongue searching out all the space in my mouth. I mimicked his actions, and without taking his lips from mine, he pulled my light shirt apart, scattering buttons, and pushed it off my shoulders. I should have been embarrassed, but embarrassment was the last thing on my mind as Jasper bent his head to kiss and nip along my collarbones. Panting, I leaned my head back against the wall, lost in the sensations I was feeling. My head snapped back up, however, when I felt Jasper's warm mouth close around my nipple. A guttural groan escaped my lips, and I fisted his hair. I had never experienced pleasure like this. If this was so earth shattering for me now, getting me so close to completion, what would the coupling be like?

Just the thought of that made me press against his hip, eager for friction. He grunted against my chest and moved over to my other nipple, gently biting it before sucking it into his warm mouth. "Ugh..." I cried, and Jasper placed a hand over my mouth to silence me. He was right; if we were caught, it would be death for us.

Jasper's hand against my mouth, however, did not stop me from writhing under him, getting the friction I so neded against my aching hardness. I was lost, my mind hazy with pleasure as Jasper continued kissing down along my heaving stomach, to the waistband of my breeches. Untying them, he loosened the laces enough so they fell to my feet, making my phallus spring forth. Briefly, I heard him hum in approval before he licked the tip of my leaking manhood. A jolt of pleasure traveled all throughout my body at the feel of Jasper's tongue on me, followed by the cool air in the room. He licked once, twice more, before sucking the head into his mouth.

I was trembling, looking down at him, and biting my hand to keep from screaming in pleasure. I never knew anything could feel like this! With my other hand, I stroked Jasper's hollowed cheek as he sucked me reverently, bringing his head up and down my shaft. As much as I wanted to keep watching him, my eyes rolled back as I was brought closer and closer to climax.

Taking my hand out of my mouth, I hissed, "Move, Jasper! Now!"

Jasper, however, did not move, but redoubled his efforts. My head fell back against the wall again as my bliss approached, and I was suddenly jerking my hips and screaming my pleasure against my hand as I spilled my seed into Jasper's mouth. He continued to suck me gently until I was spent, then stood and pulled my almost limp body into his arms.

Picking me up, Jasper then carried my now nude form to my bed. Still high from my climax, I studied his calm face, smiling down at me as he laid me gently down. I was completely exposed, but not abashed, or ashamed, and I watched as the only human being I had ever wanted slowly began to disrobe before me. My mind whirled as inch by inch, he revealed his body to me. My thoughts did not do him justice. Moonlight flooded into the room, illuminating every line, muscle, and dip in his beautiful flesh.

As he disrobed, he dropped his clothing on the floor, never taking his eyes off of me. Watching him was erotic, and my breath was coming out in soft pants. Soon, Jasper stood completely bare before me. I trailed my eyes over every inch of his glorious body, committing it to memory. His lean form had me completely entranced, and I drank him in as if I would never see him again.

Unable to help myself, I let my eyes wander over his proud hardness. He was thick and rigid, the vein on the underside prominent, and the head glistening with the evidence of his arousal. Never in my life had I dreamed this would be coming true, and I was unshamed in my desire for him.

"Come here," I whispered, running a finger over my once again hard shaft, and, if possible, Jasper's eyes darkened even more.

Slowly, as if to draw out the moment, Jasper entered my bed, leaning over me as he took my lips in a languid, passionate kiss. Our tongues teased each other, tangling and stroking, until I finally had to pull back, gasping for breath.

"Why?" I whispered. "Why now, and not before?"

Kissing me again, Jasper replied, "I was afraid, my lord, that I would not return."

"But you said-"

Pressing a finger against my lips, Jasper smiled. "Before I left to go to war, I realised it might be the last time I saw you, and, if it happened to be, I did not want you to know how I felt. Forgive me, my lord, my beautiful lover, for not seeking you out sooner."

"We have forever now, my love, so no more apologising," I whispered again. "Kiss me, my Jasper."

Smiling down at me, Jasper leaned in and kissed me softly, reverently, over and over until I was splaying my hands across his broad chest, lightly scratching with my short nails. Still kissing me, Jasper moved on top of me, and I moaned against his lips as our most intimate parts touched for the first time.

Echoing my moan, Jasper skimmed his lips over my jaw and ear, down to my neck. He kissed and suckled my skin, lighting a fire somewhere deep in me. Pushing my head back into my pillows, I closed my eyes, relishing in the feel of Jasper's ministrations on my body. He was being so careful, so gentle, that it was making me mad with want.

Rolling us over, I straddled my lover, and leaned down to place kisses and nips along his collarbones. He groaned, not taking his eyes off me, and I moved lower, kissing his chest, until I reached one of his dark pink nubs, already tightened from his desire. I licked it once, then sucked it into my mouth, laving it with my tongue.

Jasper's hands moved to my hips and he raised his hips against mine, seeking a connection. Feeling his hard shaft caressing mine made me growl against his chest, and I moved over to his other nipple, sucking it hard. He bucked against me, and I smiled against his skin. Raising my head, I met Jasper's lust filled eyes with my own and whispered, "More."

Gripping my hips harder, Jasper pulled me against him harder, and I rolled my hips against him. Leaning his head back, I heard him hiss out a "yes" before he rolled us over again and started thrusting against me. My whole body tingled at the friction he was providing me and I found myself wanting more and more. It felt like his lips were all over me all at once, kissing, brushing, teasing, and tormenting. I could not bear it any longer and I moaned out, "Jasper...take me...please, Gods...take me now!"

After taking my lips in one more searing kiss, Jasper moved off of me and went into my bathchamber. He was only in there a moment then returned carrying the small bottle of lavender scented oil that Emmett used when he prepared my baths.

Sitting the bottle on my bedside table, Jasper slid back into bed then took the bottle, rolling it between his palms to warm it. He opened the bottle and poured a few drops onto his fingers before sitting the bottle aside. Leaning in, he kissed me gently before running his hand over my still hard shaft, over my sac, to the secret place beneath. Jasper's fingers stroking my entrance were a heaven I never anticipated.

When he entered me with one of his fingers, I hissed at the sting I felt. Jasper then leaned down and kissed me gently, whispering for me to relax. I tried my best, and he slid his finger in further. He moved it very slowly, in and out, trying to loosen me. We stared into each other's eyes as he did this, and the longer I looked at him, the more relaxed I became.

When Jasper was satisfied with the one finger, he added another, and I gasped into Jasper's mouth as he kissed me softly. The intrusion of Jasper's fingers felt like fire, and I tried to ignore it because I knew that the pleasure to follow would be glorious. Just as that thought entered my mind, Jasper's fingers brushed against something inside of me that had me reeling. I sucked in a sharp breath, and Jasper smiled at me.

"Again?" He asked, and I nodded. He brushed that spot again, and I found myself arching up into him.

"More," I breathed, and Jasper started thrusting his fingers in and out of me in rhythm, occasionally brushing that place inside of me that was making me wild. So lost in my pleasure, I didn't realise Jasper had added another finger until he withdrew them from me completely. I felt so empty.

I didn't have time to mourn the loss of Jasper's fingers, as he carefully turned me over and softly instructed me to get on my hands and knees. Obliging him, It was only a moment before I was trying to stifle a groan as I felt his throbbing manhood against my backside. He was slick and warm, and the smell of lavender mixed with Jasper was now my most favourite smell in the world.

Leaning over my back, Jasper covered me with his warm body and kissed the nape of my neck. I dropped my head and he kissed me again, this time dragging his lips down my spine to the base of my back. Moaning lightly, I closed my eyes as Jasper kissed me there. He raised up off of me, and I gasped as I felt him carefully position himself and enter me slowly. It was a little painful to be stretched like I was, but I calmed quickly when Jasper stroked my back lovingly with his large, warm hands.

Slowly, oh, so slowly, Jasper pushed into me, filling me and making me whole. He still soothed me with his hands on my back and neck, occasionally reaching under me to brush his fingers along my chest. Panting, I remained as still as possible so my body could adjust to the intrusion of Jasper's length. Once completely sheathed inside me, Jasper leaned over and kissed across the width of my shoulders.

"My lord," he murmured between breathy kisses, "you are exquisite, cradling me in your warmth. I could be happy here forever."

"Gods! Jasper!" I cried into my pillow, squeezing my eyes shut. I was trying to adjust to the feeling of fullness, of Jasper and I being one. His words were entering my ears like liquid fire...burning me with need and making me ache with want. I was struggling to process my feelings, as I was overcome with emotions. Jasper, _my_ _Jasper_, was finally loving me, in every way. It was too much. I was _hurting_ with my love for him. My heart was bursting. I had to have more. I wanted it. I _needed_ it. He was my very existence.

Swaying my backside, I heard Jasper stifle a guttural groan as he stilled my hips with his hand and carefully pulled himself almost all the way out of me before pushing back in just as slowly as the first time. My arms were already shaking as the feeling of Jasper inside me took over. Arching my back, I breathed out a sigh and Jasper continued his slow torture, thrusting slowly, prolonging our bliss. With every push inside me, my eyes rolled back of their own accord and the slow torture was maddening.

"Jasper...please...no more...torment..." I panted in a husky voice, and Jasper moved with purpose. He was deep inside me, claiming not only my body, but my mind, heart and soul. Love radiated throughout me with every thrust he blessed me with. Dropping to my forearms, I buried my face in my pillow again, groaning long and deep. Jasper's pants and soft moans were almost too much to bear, as with every thrust of his manhood made me incoherent with pleasure.

Jasper's thrusts became hard and erratic and I was lost in the bliss I was feeling as my body tingled and trembled. I was soaring higher and higher, crying out with wild abandonment, until I reached my pinnacle and bursts of white light enveloped my body. Crying out and sobbing with pleasure, my body shuddered beneath Jasper. It felt like I spasmed forever as I emptied myself onto my bed. Jasper was with me, leaning over my back and resting his forehead on my damp skin as he found his release.

He groaned my name as he trembled through his pleasure, and I felt his warm seed filling me. It was bliss, and when he was spent, he carefully withdrew himself and collapsed on his side, pulling me down with him. With Jasper holding me , my damp back against his equally damp chest, we were silent for a few moments as we calmed ourselves.

"You're trembling, my love," Jasper intoned, barely above a whisper, and I smiled lazily.

"I'm alright," I told him quietly, and rolled onto my back so I could look at him. He reached up and pushed my damp hair off of my forehead, smiling gently.

"You know something?" he asked, and I raised a brow in question. "While at war, I would pick lavender stems so I could have your scent with me. I vowed, every day, that I would return to you. When I left, I saw your face. It was filled with pain. You thought I had rejected you."

"I did," I admitted, and Jasper leaned in to kiss me gently.

"I never rejected you, my lord, not for one minute. It was the fact I might not have returned to you that prevented me from saying anything. I implore you to believe me, and it ripped my heart out seeing your pained face all the time."

Jasper was stroking my chest with his fingertips, and I watched him for a moment before replying. "You were very convincing. I never knew your real feelings. Even with Emmett telling me he spoke with you, it was difficult to believe."

Chuckling lightly, Jasper said, "You have no inkling how hard it was to sit there in meetings, covertly watching you watch me. Some days, I was so aroused, I did not know if I could control myself. The only thing stopping me was that if I lost control, we would be persecuted."

Stunned at Jasper's confession, I blinked slowly. "I never knew, my love, but you are right. We will have to be careful until I take my father's place on the throne. When I am able to rule this land, everything will be different. Everyone will be able to love freely, with no persecution. Love has no gender, Jasper, and I will make sure everyone knows that, starting with me and you."

Jasper's eyes were wide. "People will rebel against it," he said with a frightened look. "We will not be able to."

I caressed the side of my Jasper's face with the back of my fingers. "Calm yourself, love," I soothed. "The populous that rebels will be dealt with accordingly, believe me. Emmett and I have discussed this."

"But what if-" Jasper started, and I placed my finger against his lips to silence him.

"Not now," I said quietly with a smile. "We can discuss this at a later time. Right now, right here, before you have to leave my chambers, I just want us to love."

"And I do, my lord," Jasper whispered before leaning down and taking my lips in a searing kiss. He was igniting me, again, and I reached up to thread my fingers through his curls before cupping the back of his neck. His light touches on my chest became firm caresses, and I rolled to face him, hitching my leg over his hip.

Moaning into my mouth, Jasper slid his hand down my chest, around my waist, to my backside, where he kneaded my flesh gently before pulling me against him. He was once again rigid, as was I. We kissed and caressed, the only sounds in the room being our harsh breaths and quiet moans. We were wordlessly confessing our love for one another.

Slowly, we became more demanding in our touches, and our hands sought out each other's manhood, desperate for release. Backs arching, hands stroking, lips tasting skin. It was a whirlwind of pleasure, spinning out of control. Our free hands gripped anywhere we could hold on the other, in a desperate attempt to never have to let go. In those moments, I didn't know where I ended and Jasper began. Behind my eyelids, I could see the clouds moving apart, allowing the warm glow of Heaven to surround me. Jasper was this Heaven, and I raced toward it. I needed it like I needed the air in my lungs. One word repeated itself in my mind: Jasper. And when I reached the door of my golden Heaven, I burst through with a loud call of Jasper's name, whining, shaking, almost crying. He was with me, grunting my name in broken syllables as he reached his own peak.

As our breathing calmed, we gazed into each other's eyes. Words were unnecessary. Our love for one another surrounded us in the quiet room. I do not know how long we lay like that, lost in each other, but a loud knock startled both of us. Turning my head to look over my shoulder, I called out, "Emmett?"

"It is me, my lord," came the muffled reply, and I answered, "Just a moment."

Looking back at Jasper, I tried to mask the sadness I felt as I murmured, "You have to go."

Jasper reached up to caress my face. "I know, my lord, but I will return soon, and I will give a note to Emmett for you tomorrow's eve."

I nodded and Jasper leaned in, taking my lips again in a gentle, lingering kiss. "I love you," he whispered, and I gave him a soft smile while tucking his messy curls behind his ear.

"As I love you, my Jasper," I replied, and he quietly left my bed. It felt empty and cold without him, already. After this night, sleeping in this bed would never be the same without Jasper in it with me. I watched as he cleaned himself and redressed, and before taking his leave, he walked to me and kissed me once more.

"Goodnight, my love," he said softly, and I smiled sleepily.

"Goodnight."

Jasper then went to the door and knocked once before opening it enough to slip out. I watched the door and was not surprised when, after a few minutes, Emmett knocked twice and opened the door, carrying in fresh sheets and a pail of water. Sitting up in bed, I watched him carry the pail into the bathchamber then proceed to unfold the sheets he brought in. I could not believe he hadn't made some kind of jest already. Finally, he realised I was staring at him, and he looked at me.

"Are you alright, my lord?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"Fine," I replied, then sighed. "Out with it, you dolt."

Grinning widely, Emmett came to sit on the edge of my bed. "I cannot tell you how happy I am for you," he said with a genuine smile. Feeling my face get warm, I looked down.

"Thank you," I murmured, abashed.

"Edward, do not be embarrassed for loving your intended. Men are known for sowing their seed with a wild abandon but coupling with a stranger is nothing compared to committing the act with the person you are in love with; it is the most intense of feelings."

Still feeling the sweet ache in my backside, I gave Emmett a small smile. "Jasper gave me wings, Emmett, and Gods, did I soar. I never knew a person could be so swept away in emotion, sensation, and love. Combined, it is surreal."

Returning my smile, Emmett replied, "Believe me, my lord, I know." He wiggled his brows at me and I laughed, no longer embarrassed. Somehow, Emmett knew what I needed to be alright again. He was my protector, my best mate, and I loved him like a brother.

~~XO~~

Over the next months, Jasper and I had to be extremely careful. One wrong look in a meeting with my father would have us executed. As promised, he sent notes with Emmett every eve, and I replied to each and every one. Through our notes, we learned much about the other's past. With every passing day, I loved my Jasper more and more. In the public eye, we ignored each other. I acted like the heir I was supposed to be, against my better judgment. My father was pleased.

I had begun taking my horse, Tuff, out on rides every afternoon, and Emmett, bless him, suggested to my father that Jasper accompany me as my protection. Father was all too happy to oblige. He adored Jasper. In his mind, Jasper was the natural choice to look after his only son. He was right, but for a very different reason.

The afternoons spent with Jasper were wonderful. We talked, laughed, and loved. Our only sadness was the ignorance of everyone else. I didn't understand. How could such a perfect love be wrong? What did it matter that we were both males? Others' narrow mindedness could be almost crippling at times.

As in the way of the world, all good things must come to an end, and that happened the morning I learned my father was dying. Grimly, Emmett had informed me while I was dressing, and I wasn't even dressed fully before I fled to my father's chambers, followed closely by Emmett.

Storming inside, I gasped at the sight before me. Father, deathly pale, was lying in his bed, still as stone. There were just two servants standing beside the bed, waiting for instruction. I was frozen where I stood. What had happened? A million questions raced through my mind and I was close to panicking until I felt Emmett's hand on my shoulder.

"Calm yourself, my lord," he told me softly, and I took a deep breath before walking on shaky legs to my father's bedside. He was pale and drawn, with dark ringed eyes, breathing shallow breaths.

"I am here, Father," I whispered, and his eyes opened slowly.

"Edward," he breathed with a ghost of a smile.

Startled, I turned as the door opened and Jasper came in, rushing to stand next to me. "Your Majesty," he said in a choked voice, clearly distraught. I wanted so badly to comfort him, but knew I could not. It was torture.

"Servants dismissed, save Emmett," Father rasped, and the two standing on the other side of the bed left quietly. "Bolt the door," Father rasped again, looking as if he were in pain. Emmett complied, then moved to the other side of the bed.

"My time has come, Edward," Father whispered. "I trust you with the kingdom. I know you will do it justice. There is but one issue we have to discuss."

Feeling my eyes fill with tears, I tried to hold them at bay as I replied, "Yes, Father?"

Slowly, my father reached to Jasper, took his hand, and placed it on his chest. I looked at Jasper, confused, then flinched as Father took my hand in his cool one and placed it on top of Jasper's.

"Promise me, Edward and Jasper, that you will make a difference in this kingdom," Father intoned softly, and I could not hold my tears anymore. Slowly they coursed down my face, but I let them be. I did not want to take my eyes from my father.

"I promise, Father," I whispered, and he barely shook his head at me, squeezing mine and Jasper's hands together.

"No, son. I mean together. Rule together. Show the kingdom there is more than one kind of love."

"Father..." I said quietly, as Jasper gasped, and my father barely smiled.

"I know, Edward. I have always known. You and Jasper have my blessing, and may you rule well for many, many years." He coughed then, a deep, rattling sound, and I winced. It sounded so painful.

"Thank you," I managed to whisper, and Jasper thanked him as well.

"I will be joining your mother soon, son, but I want you to know that she would have approved as well."

The only thing I could do was nod, my tears falling faster.

"Edward, I love you, and I love Jasper as a son as well. But now, I must rest."

Nodding, I choked out, "Rest, Father, and be at peace."

Father closed his eyes, and upon hearing a barely audible sniff, I looked up to see Emmett wiping his eyes. I barely nodded at him then gasped as I felt my father's hand go lax against my own. Jasper must have felt it as well, for he briefly squeezed my hand again. Looking from my father to Jasper's pained eyes, I knew it was done. My father had died.

The silence in the room was deafening as I looked upon my now deceased father. All of the things I had thought about him, the rude and the bad, came to the forefront of my mind. He was none of those things. He accepted me for who I was, and always had. I never knew. Gods, I wish I had known. My father and I could have then had the relationship I had always craved between us.

Suddenly overcome with guilt, I pulled my hand from my father's still chest and brought it to my face. An angry sob ripped its way from my throat and I fell to my knees beside Father's bed. My heart felt like it was being squeezed in the tightest vice and I sobbed on harsh breaths. I was angry at myself for never confiding in my father, but I never knew I was able to. He had never given me any inclination; we only spoke of how I would rule when he was gone.

A gentle hand on my shoulder made me raise my head. Looking up, I saw Jasper looking at me with the wetness of his tears on his cheeks. Seeing him looking so concerned and so sorrowful broke me, and I was on my feet in seconds, crying into his chest. He wrapped his arms round me, holding me tightly to him, as I cried out all my frustrations.

Soothing me the best he could, Jasper murmured words into my ear, all the while stroking my back with his warm hands. He told me I was not at fault for not confiding in Father, and that it didn't matter. He said all that mattered now was that Father knew and accepted. And, Jasper was right. It was up to me to change the minds of the kingdom. The only way I could rid myself of the pain and guilt would be to do everything in my power to make the kingdom the way Father wanted it to be.

Slowly, my weeping ceased until I was only whimpering softly. Emmett had came round and cleared his throat. Through wet eyes, I lifted my head from Jasper and looked at him.

"My lord," Emmett said softly, "let us take you to your chambers."

Silently, I nodded, and let Emmett and Jasper lead me out of my father's chambers. The two servants and Father's guard were there, and I heard Emmett instruct Jasper to take me to my chambers and lock us inside. I could only stare at the floor. When we had left Father's chamber, Jasper had let go of me, and I felt cold. I was lost, and needed comfort.

With leaden feet, I accompanied Jasper to my chambers. Once inside, while he bolted the door, I went straight to my bed and lay down. Curling into a ball, I held my pillow against my chest, crying softly.

After a moment, I felt Jasper curl himself around my body. He stroked my hair, not saying anything. He did not need to. His warmth around me was enough. It didn't erase the pain, but it dulled it a bit. We were grieving together.

My father had sent my mind reeling with his declarations of acceptance. If only I had known. If only I had the courage to tell him. But, it was too late. He surely had wondered why I hadn't said anything. But he knew. If he had wanted to speak to me of it, he could have, but he never did. I couldn't decide if that was a bad or a good thing.

The thought of so many conversations that my father and I could have shared and knowing that we never would pained me so deeply, it felt as if my chest was being crushed. My tears came faster, until I was sobbing loud, heart wrenching sobs that escaped from my very soul.

My lovely Jasper just let me be, his forehead against my back, and I could feel his hand caressing my forearm, in what I knew to be a comforting gesture.

~~XO~~

My regal robes were awful. I would be much more comfortable wearing my regular clothing, but such is not the way of the King. Jasper had helped me dress, and when finished, he kissed my lips gently, then bowed.

"Jasper, please don't do that," I mumbled. "We have spoken of this already."

Standing straight again, he pulled me to him. "I only jest, my Edward," he breathed, right in my ear, and it made me shiver. Kissing my neck lightly, he backed away a step and looked me over.

"Stunning," he whispered, and I felt my face grow warm. Before I could reply, a light knock sounded on my new chamber door.

"Enter," I called, and Emmett came in, in all his First Knight glory.

"Your Majesty," he said, and bowed briefly. Jasper chuckled from beside me and I gave him a warning look.

Chuckling again, he placed his hand on the small of my back as a comforting gesture.

"Everyone is in place," Emmett told me, and I nodded. He and the other knights had sentries at all the turrets and surrounding the crowd, waiting for the rebellion that was sure to come.

Nodding at Emmett, I replied, "Thank you. I am ready now."

Emmett walked past and opened the doors that led onto the King's turret. The whole courtyard was visible from there, and the noise of the crowd awaiting the new announcement drifted into the room. I felt my stomach clench with nerves, but I pushed them away as I remembered Father's last words. I would do him proud.

Emmett hushed the crowd and looked at Jasper and I. I went first, walking forward on numbed feet to my destination just out of reach of the edge of the turret. Jasper came up on my left, looking glorious in his regal dress as well. The sun was shining through his golden curls, making him look as if he had a halo. In so many ways, he did. He was my angel, sent from Heaven itself, and seeing him like that filled my heart to bursting with love for him. I was doing the right thing.

On my right, Emmett joined me and I glanced at him. His face was set, his hand ready to draw his blade at any moment. Again, I felt my heart swell. I loved him as a brother; he had never let me down.

The crowd quieted, some looking confused and some just waiting. Scanning my eyes over the populous, I made mental notes of things I would be changing. It surprised me, the quickness with which I had fallen into my role.

Emmett stepped forward and called, "The King is dead! All hail King Edward! Long live the King!"

A surge of emotion rushed through me at Emmett's call. I was proud to be taking my father's place, but it was mixed with sadness as I still mourned for him. Stunned, I watched as everyone in the courtyard, sentries and commoners alike, bowed down on one knee. Barely, through my ringing ears, I heard them call in unison, "All hail King Edward! Long live the King!"

Swallowing hard, I took a step forward. Emmett and Jasper did the same. Reaching for Jasper's and Emmett's hands for support, I took a deep breath and called, "Rise!"

Slowly, everyone stood straight again, listening intently for what I would say. Clearing my throat, I tried to still my nerves and began to speak.

"I am honoured to take my place as your new King. My father has passed, and I still mourn. However, I will take my place with pride. My first order of business an the new ruler of England stands thus: No one in this kingdom, as long as I am in power, will be persecuted for experiencing the feeling of love."

Pausing, I studied the faces of everyone below me. There were no looks of disgust, yet, so I continued.

"Before my father passed, he spoke to me, telling me to rule the kingdom the way it should be ruled, with no prejudices. He told some valuable things in our last conversation; things I didn't know he believed in, but I believe in as well."

Looking at Jasper, I pulled him closer to me and wrapped my arm round his waist.

"As long as I am King of this kingdom, love has no boundaries. If a man loves a man and a woman loves a woman, so be it. We will have no discrimination of any kind, and if anyone tries to condemn anyone else for their choices, they will be executed immediately without being tried, unless I see fit."

There were murmurs all amongst the crowd, and a few people applauding. Jasper squeezed me and leaned in to my ear.

"You are doing brilliantly," he whispered, and I smiled.

"And now," I continued, hushing the crowd, "I will announce my betrothed. You shall have two kings ruling this kingdom, as my betrothed is the former Sir Jasper. We are to be wed in two weeks time."

Before I could say anything else, a man pushed his way through the crowd. He looked to be a farmer, and he was angry.

"You mean to say that we will serve two kings? That you are betrothed to a man?"

"It is so," I called, and the man below me seethed.

"Bollocks!" he cried. "I will not serve a king who engages in sodomy!"

Jasper tensed next to me, and I squeezed him briefly, never taking my eyes from the enraged farmer. "Is that how you truly feel?"

"Yes!" the man shouted. "You will rule, but it will be in Hell!"

Looking all around the man, I saw three sentries nearby, waiting for instruction. Of the three, I called to the closest.

"Seth," I called out, and before the farmer could turn around, Seth had his arm around the mans chest and a dagger pressed against his throat. He looked to me for confirmation, and I nodded.

Pulling his arm back swiftly, I saw Seth's dagger slit the farmer's throat. The farmer fell, a pool of blood slowly forming around him. The rest of the people gasped and murmured as Seth stood back and lowered to one knee.

"Rise, Seth, and thank you," I called to him, and he stood and went back to his place.

Once again scanning the crowd, I held my hand up and they became silent.

"If anyone else has the same feelings as this farmer did, let it be known now."

Everyone remained silent.

"Very well, but be warned. There will always be someone watching."

Looking to Emmett, I nodded and he raised his sword.

"All hail King Edward!" He shouted, and the crowd echoed him.

Jasper squeezed me gently and I looked at him. He had the most beautiful blush upon his cheeks and I just couldn't resist him. I brought my hand up to caress his face and he leaned into my hand. Overcome with love, I closed the distance between us and took his lips in a slow, sweet kiss. The crowd erupted in applause and cheers, but Jasper and I barely noticed, caught up in the love of each other and the promise of ruling the kingdom together.

~Fin~

**I hope y'all enjoyed it! Let me know, and thanks for reading!**

**Penny**


End file.
